


Third Base (and other inappropriate sports metaphors)

by blatant_sock_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, basically a messy combination of tropes i like ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blatant_sock_account/pseuds/blatant_sock_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She really shouldn’t have come. This was a dumb idea. Jasper had no way of even seeing her from the field, especially not while playing. She should have stayed in her room and faked her way through it later. “Yeah,” she’d say, “the way you kicked the ball that time. Wow.” Nothing more to it than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Base (and other inappropriate sports metaphors)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written before Keeping it Together. Relevant because Peridot wound up being even more ridiculous than I'd given her credit for.

To put it bluntly, Peridot was miserable. Two of the things she hated most were crowds and loud noise, and unsurprisingly the U of HW soccer field offered an abundance of both. She’d taken an out-of-the-way seat towards the top row under the delusion that she’d actually be allowed some personal space, and still she’d been driven to the edge of the bench by a crowd of overenthusiastic supporters cheering for—Peridot believed—the other team. Clearly, she’d underestimated the number of people around campus that actually cared to attend sporting events. 

Peridot briefly fussed with her hat, less from the cold and more because she felt foolish sitting around doing nothing, so clearly out of place in this setting. The large scoreboards on either side of the field told her that another ten minutes remained. 

The score had barely changed during the second half of the game, and at this point Peridot didn’t expect much to change. Home team was up by three, and from the upper row of the bleachers she could see people beginning to clear out. No such luck from the group directly next to her, however, as their team’s approaching loss only seemed to fuel their desire to shout encouragements. 

She really shouldn’t have come. This was a dumb idea. Jasper had no way of even seeing her from the field, especially not while playing. She should have stayed in her room and faked her way through it later. “Yeah,” she’d say, “the way you kicked the ball that time. Wow.” Nothing more to it than that. And then she wouldn’t have to deal with the onset of a headache and the piece of gum now embedded in the bottom of her left shoe. 

But. Here she was, like a sap, nearly jumping out of her seat in surprise when a whistle sounded and the players below abandoned the ball in the field. 

This felt different, though. Well, obviously it _was_ different. Jasper had asked her to come to games before, but honestly she had a gift for turning almost any possible statement or question into an insult. Her gruff “what, you’re busy on a Friday night? With what? _Studying?_ ” followed by a soft punch to the shoulder was a pretty easy offer to turn down, honestly. And then Jasper would laugh when Peridot would poorly attempt to hide her blush while mumbling that, you know, maybe she _did_ have plans already, so fuck you.

And of course there were still the insults (from them both) and casual invasions of personal space (mostly from Jasper, to be fair). But each had become rather lackluster since their previous weekend together. 

It had been nothing out of the ordinary. They were in Peridot’s room, which, despite her admitted inability to even remotely organize any of her belongings, was still miraculously cleaner than Jasper’s. Watching that one trashy reality show with the retired wrestler who had lost himself (and a portion of his left cheekbone) to his job and was now trying to mend his strained relationship with his children through the lost art of family cage matches. Jasper’s favorite, although she would never say as much herself. 

It was while the eponymous wrestler was tearfully pulling himself up from the floor to praise his youngest daughter that Peridot received a text. The text. The text from Jasper, who was sitting exactly three feet away from her and currently studying the overflowing trash can in the far corner of Peridot’s room. The text that literally read “i think we should date lmao” followed by three emoji hands giving a thumbs up. 

Peridot still hasn’t forgiven her for that. It was a damn miracle she didn’t chuck her phone at Jasper’s thick skull. 

(Admittedly, she might have been too preoccupied with staring at the six words on her phone’s screen for at least the remainder of the commercial break before they seemingly registered.)

The thing is, she and Jasper talked like rational adults for all of three minutes, and then made out on the sofa. And so Peridot didn’t exactly know where that left them. What she did know was that when Jasper met her for lunch the next day and said, in a voice that could almost be mistaken for gentle, that she _knew_ Peri wasn’t into sports or anything fun but this game is going to be big and she’d probably look hot in her uniform so definitely come check it out maybe—well, Peridot knew right then that she was going to wind up at this game one way or another. 

After what seemed like forever, the remaining people in the stands began to clear out. Peridot planned an escape route through the crowd and after a few minutes, found that for the first time in hours she had enough space to relax her shoulders and take a deep breath. She rubbed her fingers against her temples as she walked, passing the path to the parking lot and instead heading towards the locker rooms and gym. 

It was after-hours, but the door to the gym was unlocked. Jasper had told her it would be. She’d sent Peridot a few texts during the short half-time break saying (among other things), “meet me @ the gym after.,we can celebrate my win” followed by an emoji hand giving an Okay! sign, an emoji hand with an extended index finger pointing to the left, and an emoji winking face. Peridot had replied at the time with a picture of a slightly edited emoji of a hand with its middle finger extended, but said she’d meet her there anyway. 

Jasper was not an easy person to miss, and she was predictable at that. Peridot passed through the central area into the smaller private training rooms towards the back of the building. Sure enough, Jasper was there, second room from the entrance as always, leaning against the wall waiting for her. She’d lost the shin guards and let down her hair, at least, but she was otherwise still in her uniform. The shorts, despite the slight chill in the air, and the jersey, sleeves rolled up to her shoulders, and overall she just looked—

“You look disgusting,” Peridot said, her voice flat. “Did you even shower before you came here?” 

“Nope,” Jasper replied. She sounded almost smug, as if this was in any way something to be smug about. “Did you like the game?” She smirked, and Peridot found herself unable to look away from the cocky grin. 

“It was loud.” Peridot shrugged. Jasper’s ego would recover, could probably use the hit in all honesty. 

Jasper’s grin didn’t even falter. “You’re a wimp.” She pushed herself off from the wall, walking towards Peridot. “A real pain in the ass, too.” But even as she spoke she reached a hand towards Peridot’s face, sliding lightly against her cheek and then up, slowly, until she caught the brim of Peridot’s hat beneath her finger. She took the hat off and carelessly tossed it behind her; it spoke to Peridot’s current level of distraction that she made no fuss about Jasper taking her things. 

Jasper bent over slightly, until she could bump against Peridot’s nose with her own. Her hand returned to Peridot’s hair, scratching lightly at her scalp—once, twice, and again. “Thanks for coming, anyway,” she breathed against Peridot’s mouth, and Peridot could feel the heat on her cheeks, the tingles down her spine, the desire to lean up and, and

And then Jasper ruffled her hand through Peridot’s hair, leaving it stuck up at the worst of angles, and took a step backwards to laugh. “Oh man,” she practically wheezed as if she were just the funniest fucking person in the world. “Your face!” 

Peridot crossed her arms, feeling her blush grow even worse. “You—! You’re just—the worst! _Ugh!_ ” Then quieter, head lowered, “You asshole, I thought you were gonna—“ She was not about to finish that sentence. Her remaining pride wouldn’t allow it. 

“Wait, shit, huh?” That seemed to have gotten Jasper’s attention, at least. Her uneven smirk was temporarily replaced with an expression Peridot couldn’t exactly interpret, eyebrows just slightly lifted, her face momentarily frozen. It didn’t last long, and in seconds she had straightened her back and puffed out her chest, ready to continue being insufferable. “Well c’mere then.” 

“No. I don’t want to anymore. You’re awful. And you smell, anyway.” Peridot believed she probably said something along those lines, but the effect of her words was surely reduced by the tremor in her voice. She stepped towards Jasper anyway, feeling a strong pair of arms tighten around her waist. 

“I know.” And Peridot didn’t think Jasper _did_ know, really, but she couldn’t bring herself to care, too distracted by the feeling of Jasper’s lips against her own. Distracted by Jasper’s hair tickling her cheeks as she bent inelegantly to kiss Peridot. And distracted by the large hand running up the back of her jacket. She felt the brush of Jasper’s tongue against her lips and parted them with a quiet whimper. 

Peridot leaned forward on her feet and slung an arm around Jasper’s neck for support. She was admittedly feeling a little wobbly with Jasper’s hand in her hair and tongue in her mouth. Dizzy, even. When Jasper’s other hand slipped up from her waist and under her jacket, Peridot slipped, her heels hitting the floor with a muffled thump that she felt more than heard. “Ah, Jasper, can we—” she hesitated, and then, “um, sit down?” 

Jasper’s leer was not unexpected. “’Course, Peri.” Peridot made a point of dramatically rolling her eyes at the nickname Jasper insisted on using, while Jasper stepped back and looked around the training room, presumably for a place to sit comfortably without the risk of activating a machine or getting caught up in some straps and wires. Peridot stood awkwardly in the doorway, watching and against all logic feeling slightly out-of-place. She lifted her hand to her head, thinking of fixing the mess Jasper had made of her hair, but stopped halfway, letting her arm limply fall back to her side.

It’s just, ‘sit down’? Really? As if she were specifically trying to find the clumsiest way of phrasing anything when she talked. Fuck. Peridot fiddled absently with the hems of her sweatpants’ pockets. Now Jasper would think she’s some kind of nervous wreck. Or something. Which she is _not_. 

And, on that note, Peridot suddenly noticed Jasper pulling her jersey off, shaking her hair out behind her and dropping the shirt onto what looked like a large mat on the floor. Peridot opened her mouth slightly to speak—didn’t even know what she was going to say, really—and attempted to not be too obvious as she stared at the muscle definition of Jasper’s stomach, trailing up to the underside of her sports bra. Jasper laughed and flexed her arms, and yeah, okay, Peridot was definitely being too obvious. She made a disgusted noise and turned her head away, but really the damage had already been done. 

“Peri~” Jasper called out in a teasing voice. “C’mere, I made it nice for you.” 

Jasper’s definition of ‘making it nice’ apparently meant haphazardly spreading her shirt out on the floor next to her and patting it. “This is incredibly unsanitary,” Peridot mumbled, but it was more for show as she was already lowering herself onto the jersey, removing her glasses and laying them far to the side. 

Jasper rolled her eyes at her regardless, and only moments after Peridot sat down Jasper grabbed her with both hands and pulled her—literally _pulled_ her—into her lap. “Better?” Her tone was sarcastic, but she spoke softly, her voice low and her breath hot.

“Uh,” Peridot replied. Her cheeks were burning and her gaze kept shifting between Jasper’s eyes and her mouth. Where was she supposed to look? And what was she supposed to say, for that matter? Something sexy, sure, but her mind was a jumbled mess. Jasper’s hands were on her hips, holding her in place and demanding every bit of her attention at the moment. 

Instead, she leaned forward and kissed Jasper, hands reaching up to tangle in her long and perpetually messy hair. She briefly felt Jasper’s smile against her lips, but that sensation quickly became lost among the feeling of strong arms pulling her closer and the sound of a low, satisfied hum that sent tingles down her spine. 

Jasper bit down on Peridot’s lower lip gently and pulled, then licked over the sensitive skin. Peridot responded with a gasp, and gave Jasper’s hair a light tug as she felt the other’s tongue brush against her own. Jasper tasted of the overly sweet energy drinks she would always leave around Peridot’s room after visiting, and Peridot gave exactly zero fucks about that fact as they kissed, teasing her tongue against Jasper’s teeth. 

She dimly noted Jasper’s hands running up her sides, reaching her shoulders, pulling slightly on the fabric of her jacket. She pulls her fingers from Jasper’s hair, somewhat of an ordeal given all of the tangles and the fact that Jasper had taken advantage of her distraction to draw Peridot’s tongue into her mouth and _suck_ — 

Peridot pulled away from the kiss breathlessly, hating herself a little for doing so but unable to unzip her fucking jacket because it was fucking _stuck_ and, ugh. She pulled the damn thing off like a sweater, narrowing her eyes at Jasper’s snickering and hastily smoothing the wrinkles out of her shirt. 

“Shut up.” Annoyed, Peridot lifted her arms to Jasper’s shoulders and gave her a shove. But Jasper followed the gesture, allowing herself to be pushed to the floor and causing Peridot to let out a small yelp as she fell forward too. Pressed against Jasper’s chest. Pinning her to the ground, or at least pretending to do so. “Oh.”

“Make me,” Jasper said. And Peridot leaned down to bring their lips together before she could even think to be annoyed by the cliché. Because, honestly, how many times before had she thought of cutting off one of Jasper’s tirades by tugging on her hair and pulling her into a kiss? More than she would care to admit, and that just made it feel so much better when Jasper groaned into Peridot’s mouth and grabbed at her hips. 

Peridot broke away from the kiss to gasp in surprise as Jasper tightened her grip and shifted the other forward. She all-but dragged Peridot’s hips closer and then _down_ against her own lifted thigh. Peridot arched into the contact, and Jasper took the opening to kiss along her exposed neck. 

“Jasper—” Peridot’s voice wavered, her words replaced with a quiet squeak as the strong hands pulled again at her waist, encouraging her to grind down against Jasper’s thigh. Peridot followed the prompt, rocking her hips lightly against Jasper’s leg, pressing down harder at the feeling of Jasper’s teeth traveling down to the nape of her neck. Jasper licked at the sensitive area a few times, then bit down softly. 

“Jasper,” Peridot said breathlessly, her eyes closed, “You’ll leave a mark.” 

“I know.” This statement was punctuated by Jasper sucking sloppily at the side of her neck, as if she were just _trying_ to make the most obscene noises possible. 

She bit down on Peridot’s neck harder, smiling against her skin as Peridot tried to muffle her whimpered ‘ _fuck_ ’ behind a hand covering her mouth, her hips rocking in an unsteady rhythm against Jasper’s thigh. One of Jasper’s hands left its position on Peridot’s side only to slide around her stomach and up the front of her shirt. 

Peridot lowered her arm to brace herself against Jasper’s chest, breathing heavy, arching her back and exposing more of her neck to Jasper. She’ll probably be covered in bruises after this. She didn’t care. It felt amazing. Jasper pushed Peridot’s bra up her chest and out of the way, tactlessly groping her breast beneath her shirt. 

“Shit—” Peridot buried her face in Jasper’s hair, hoping to drown out any further embarrassing noises she might make. Jasper lacked finesse, but the way she pinched Peridot’s nipple and licked at the space just under her ear still reddened with teeth marks and slid her free hand down from Peridot’s hip to slip beneath the hem of her pants and grab her ass and—and Peridot could barely think. 

Jasper pressed Peridot harder against her thigh, squeezing her ass and guiding her hips to move at a faster pace, and Peridot was barely able to recognize the noises leaving her mouth as her own voice. “Harder,” she whined into Jasper’s hair. Didn’t even know what she wanted harder, really. 

Jasper mumbled something into her neck, most likely something Peridot would have been annoyed at, only she didn’t hear. Instead she was clutching at Jasper’s shoulders and cursing into her hair, rutting against Jasper’s thigh as she found a sensitive spot towards the base of Peridot’s neck and _bit_. It was too much, and Peridot’s arms trembled beneath her as she came, falling onto Jasper’s chest and rocking her hips slowly, breathlessly whimpering as she rode out her orgasm. 

Jasper loosened her grip on Peridot’s ass but made no sign of removing her hand from the other’s pants. Her other hand was trapped between the two of them, and Peridot made a soft noise of protest when Jasper pulled it out from under her. With effort, she lifted her head from Jasper’s chest and met her eyes. 

Jasper looked—well, her cheeks were flushed and her hair was tangled, and she was giving Peridot this _look_. Like, like—Peridot didn’t know, but it made her skin tingle pleasantly. As soon as she caught it, however, Jasper had fallen back into her default smirk. “That didn’t take much. Were you all wound up, Peri?” 

“Ugh!” Peridot expected something like that, honestly, but she still weakly pounded on Jasper’s shoulder with one hand and squirmed her way out of her grasp. She made sure to shoot Jasper an especially annoyed glare as she sat up and began readjusting her bra. “You’re such an ass.”

“Yeah, I am.” Jasper sounded amused. “Wanna stay at my place tonight?”

“No.” Peridot crossed her arms and stared at Jasper’s crumpled shirt on the floor. 

“Okay, wanna let me stay at your place then?” She could hear Jasper getting closer, even if she refused to look up to acknowledge it. 

“At least give me a kiss first, you jerk.” Her cheeks grew warm in response to Jasper’s laughter, and she crossed her arms tighter. 

Peridot heard and then saw Jasper kneel down in front of her, with her jacket and hat draped over one arm and that maddening crooked grin. 

“Sure thing.”


End file.
